How they got together
by crazykillingbunnierabbit
Summary: hermione asked a favor from draco but will he take it to far or just far enough... sorry this is my first story so


"what am I going to do ginny I cant stop thinking about him" Hermione said walking through the hall with Ginny

"go out with someone else, I have someone all ready in mind. Oh there he is HEY MALFOY " said ginny .

He looked over saw who it was and returned to walking

"MALFOY I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR, WELL JUST REMEMBER MY BROTHERS ARE FRED AND GEORGE"

He suddenly stoped and began walking tords her mudering about damn weasels under his breath "what do you want "

"I want you to pretend to go out with hermione to make ron jelouse"

"fine"

"what "exclamed hermione

"well I will see you tonight in our comon room mudblood"

"hey if we are going to pull this off you cant call me mudblood"

"ok " he smirked "see you later hermione" he then lightly kissed her cheek and walked away

Ginny staired at hermione who was blushing

"umm hermione you are "  
>"shut up"hermione said smileing<p>

*later that night*

"hey honney" draco said walking through the door

"we are alone you don't have to do that"

"if you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend I am doing it 24/7"

'Fine but do I have to return the love" she asked sarcasticly

"yes"

"I was kiding"

"I wasn't"

'bastard' shee thought

"so I thought we would tell everybody tonight at dinner"

"ok"

*at dinner*

Hermione was sitting at the gryffindor table. As draco approches the hole table becomes silent and then the entire great hall. He took hermiones hand to get her to stand up and then led her up onto the table "hermione granger will you be my girlfriend"

"of corse I will" she replied the great hall burst into applase all except the griffindor table and then in the middle of the great hall he kissed her so passionaly she thought she may die. After dinner draco took hermione up to the common room "hey ware you going"

"to my room do you have a problem with that?"

"yes come sit with me"

"fine only for a few minuets"

"fine that's all im asking for"he said as she sat down beside him "come here"he said opening his arms

"why are you getting so into this?" she asked not even moving an inch

"I- I will tell you if you come here"

"fine" she said snuggling close to his chest"you don't normaly act like this why now"

"because"

"you don't act like this around girls I know you don't why is this different"

"because I. "

"draco what are you hideing?"

" im not going to tell you"

"you better or im-"

"shhhh im not going to tell you but I am going to give you hints 2 to be exact. If your so smart you will be able to figure it out. 1 why do you think I whanted too swich sides there were many reasons but one that come in hear 2 why do you think I am taking this so serously"

"if I knew I wouldn't be asking you"

"sucks for you" he replied getting up

*the next day/ gryffindor common room*

"I don't get it ginny what could he have ment by that" said hermione

"I don't know " ginny said " im affriad we are going to have to talk to the experts"

"no no no im not going in to that hell hole and she will murder "

"we have to try we have to go to the slytherin common room"

*knock*

"yes" asked blaise

" we need to talk to you and pansy"

"need to talk to us about what'saaid pansy coming down the stairs of the girls dorms

"about draco"

"let them in"blaise didn't move at all after pasys command "DAMN BLAISE LET THEM IN"

"DRACO WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO TELL"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I WHANT WHATS BEST FOR HIM. He's like my brother" she said pushing him away "please come in"

"I know what you whant I know you wouldn't go out with him I know its fake your not dateing."

"ok but hes taking it relly serious "

"of corse he is hes in love with you"

"what . wait why are you telling me this you love him"

'no I don't I was just something to pass time to keep him busy basicly I was his slut. But like I told blaise I want the best for him wich is you"

"me no no no no you have got this so wrong he could never love me"

"is that right"said draco walking in

"I told him" blaise said"now your going to get it"

" you told her pansy, thank you"

"whait what"said blaise

"shes not lieing I do love you"

"oh well the truth is I have had a crush on you before Im not anymore, I may have to re-think that" she said getting up and walking over to him. "well ive thought about it"

"so quick" he said smileing

"yes and I think you are now my real boyfriend" she said kissing him


End file.
